


The Story is This | 故事如此

by Aeon_Warden



Series: The Witcher!OPM [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Bottom Genos, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: “而这，”加拉哈德问，“就是故事的结局？”“当然不是。你希望它结束吗？我可不想！”“那接下来发生了什么？”“没什么特别的。”希里哼了一声，“他们结婚了。”“给我讲讲吧。”“哈，有什么可讲的？他们举办了一场盛大的婚礼，邀请了所有人……然后他们盖了一栋房子，从此幸福地生活在一起。就像童话故事。你懂了吗？”“湖中女士，您为何哭泣？”——安杰伊·萨普科夫斯基《猎魔人卷七：湖中女士》
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: The Witcher!OPM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696831
Kudos: 1





	The Story is This | 故事如此

**Author's Note:**

> #猎魔人AU番外，师徒的浴室初夜。1-3的时间大致位于正文第一卷（宿命之拳）和第二卷（狂猎之潮）中间，4则发生于第三卷（时空之子）。  
> #本篇是埼杰所以只打埼杰tag，但未来其他番外可能还有杰埼或者互攻，毕竟师徒陪伴了几百年，总要探索更多可能性  
> #BGM: Her Sweet Kiss

1  
温格堡边界的旅店，蓦地闯入两个浑身血污的身影——一位秃头猎魔人和一位反色瞳术士。前台的小伙子不禁眉头紧锁，但看到他们鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋之后又喜笑颜开，忙不迭招呼二位上楼。  
埼玉和杰诺斯刚完成了清除食尸鬼的委托。这种怪物尽管不难对付，战斗中却少不了血浆飞溅，因此师徒双双落得一身血衣，只想赶紧洗掉这层黏糊糊的污秽。而当他们三下五除二地脱掉行头冲进浴室，才发现旅店的伙计似乎搞错了房型。面前只有一个木质浴桶，而不是本应有的两个，尺寸对于两个人而言或许有些勉强……显然是为关系更亲密之人而准备的。就在埼玉打算建议让杰诺斯先洗时，弟子已经拉住了他的手：“我不介意和老师一起。”  
他们前前后后换了两遍水，才让浴桶中的热水重回清澈。两个身高将近六英尺的男人并排挤在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，肌肤贴着肌肤。温暖的水流使紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来，杰诺斯听到埼玉满足的叹气声，不禁问：“老师此刻在想些什么？”  
“沐浴时头脑放空是最幸福的，”埼玉答道，“但如果问我有什么想法的话……或许我觉得，正是这样的时刻让我们成为人吧。”  
“何出此言？”  
“因为猎魔人总要想方设法维持人性，才能不变成自身所缠斗的恶龙。”  
人们看待妖魔鬼怪的眼神，和看待猎魔人的通常没什么不同。他们是危险，是异类，是人们不得不仰仗却又敬而远之的存在。他可以轻而易举地消灭怪物，却无法改变人心；比任何怪力乱神都更伤人的，是根深蒂固的不解和偏见。他想起那则耸人听闻的传说——某位猫学派猎魔人曾屠杀了整个村庄，只留下一个小女孩。原因是那里的长老请猎魔人来除怪，答应给他240金币作为赏金，等完成任务后反悔了。最终长老在猎魔人的抗议下才假装同意给12金币，然后把这位猫学派猎魔人骗到谷仓的角落里，想用镰刀从背后杀死他。怒火攻心的猎魔人因此失去理智杀光了所有人，却唯独没有对那名小姑娘下手，因为她让他回想起了自己的妹妹。但即便长老能支付原本答应给的赏金，也是连买煎药原料和剑油的钱都不够。  
埼玉当然没有忍心告诉杰诺斯这些，唯恐勾起他创伤性的童年回忆。因此他话锋一转：“但好在有这样的时刻……能让人发自内心地认为，一切都是值得的。”  
“兴趣”是他的起点，也是支撑他前行的动力。猎魔人拥有漫长的生命，只要不受致命伤害，便能不老不死——没人知道他们能活多久，因为猎魔人不会自然死亡，无止境地战斗直至牺牲才是他们的归宿。埼玉首次戴上象征自己身份的纹章的那一天，或许已经是一百年前了，久远到他几乎忆不起。在他漫长的生命中，自然遭遇过太多咒骂他、唾弃他、厌恶他的人，然而他学会了不去在乎，因为他总会比所有人都活得更长久。上至君王下至乞丐，都无法赢得与时间的赛跑，而唯有他永远停留在二十五岁的模样，时间从未在他身上留下任何刻痕。  
“那么，”杰诺斯试探着开口，“在老师百余年的岁月中，可曾有过什么特别的人吗？”  
埼玉思索片刻，慢条斯理地回答：“或许有一个吧。”  
他的弟子忽然显得有些慌张。“能否告诉我那个人是谁？”  
“说来话长。”埼玉顿了顿，然后反问，“你呢？”  
杰诺斯的脸颊霎时红了起来，仿佛熟透的柿子。他适时地把头别到了另一边，为了掩饰尴尬，只不过这个小动作早就被埼玉尽收眼底。“卡兰瑟女王在抚养我成长的过程中，教会了我正直开明的统治之道。 库斯诺·格迪米狄斯博士赋予了我第二次生命，将我培育成独当一面的术士。还有一位对我更为重要，他不仅是最强大的猎魔人，也是我的拯救者、领航星、命定之人、生命之光……”  
“好像有点不公平，”埼玉故作嗔怪地打趣道，“杰诺斯的生命中有那么多特殊的人，而我只有一个。”  
“所以老师的那个人究竟是——”  
埼玉仰头望向天花板。“他背负着过于沉重的往事，性格执着而纯粹，却也时而粗心、一意孤行，常常因此带来不少麻烦……但他令我找回了早已消退的情感，也使我不得不对命运刮目相看。”  
他曾对宿命论嗤之以鼻，认为那不过是虚无缥缈的托辞，他不信冥冥之中的安排，只信任何事都要靠双手去改变。但与杰诺斯相遇以来他渐渐明白，或许总有些事物如此朦胧暧昧、难以解释，而不得不归于命运的范畴。  
例如此刻。

2  
年轻的弟子跨坐在埼玉身上，环抱住他的脖颈吻了下去，带着一丝试探与一丝渴求。意识到老师并未将他推开后，杰诺斯斗胆伸出舌头，钻进埼玉的口腔两相绞缠，带出淫靡的水声。那双唇瓣因为蒸汽氤氲而格外柔软、格外吹弹可破，以至于它们离开埼玉时，他仍旧有些难以置信。  
“请原谅我的僭越之举，”杰诺斯微微喘息着，“但我还想永远霸占老师心中的这个位置。”  
“杰诺斯……”埼玉试图从密集的亲吻与爱抚中组织起完整的句子，“即便不需要这些，你也已经是我最重要的人了啊。”  
而他的弟子仍旧不知餍足，那双灵巧的手顺着埼玉的脖颈、锁骨、胸肌与腹肌一路向下，握住了那早已硬挺的性器，指尖在铃口处肆意挑动。  
“您的身体比任何言语都要诚实。”  
如此温热的水流、如此狎昵的举动，令埼玉陷入了一瞬间的恍惚，回过神来时杰诺斯已经顺势坐了下去，正试图将龟头吞入穴口。  
“等等。现在还不行。”他扶住杰诺斯的腰，而那双金色的眼眸因失望而黯淡下去。“老师不喜欢我吗？”埼玉摇摇头——他的弟子总是太过急切，而青涩的果实需要慢慢品尝。“我爱你。但不扩张就做的话，一定会伤到你的。”  
“老师总是这样温柔……呜、”  
杰诺斯紧张地咬住下唇。一根手指嵌入了他的后庭，随着缓慢的抽插，关节上每个粗糙的角质层都在刮擦着柔软的肠壁。无孔不入的水流尽管起到了一定的润滑作用，却无法完全消弭异物侵入的痛感。然后是第二根。  
“感到疼就叫出来吧。”通过紧贴的肌肤，埼玉感到跨坐于身上之人的颤抖。出于羞赧，杰诺斯将头贴在了埼玉的耳侧，细碎的呻吟通过骨传导钻进听觉中枢，更显得色情无比。  
有些时候，埼玉很难揣度弟子的所思所想——心思缜密的另一面是极易多虑。杰诺斯在他耳畔喘着气，问老师是否还有过其他伴侣，否则怎会如此轻车熟路；埼玉只是回答，“猜猜看”，而手指立刻感到肠壁又收紧了几分。  
在这个问题上他并不想欺骗杰诺斯。最近的几十年，不，至少五十年间他都未曾有过伴侣。但更久远的记忆对他而言就像一团迷雾，或许有什么人曾如此刻的杰诺斯一般与他绕指温存，但所有的人名与轮廓都早已融化于漫长的时间。“如果有的话，”杰诺斯轻轻啮咬着埼玉的耳廓，“我会很吃醋，也会很庆幸。”  
“……因为老师的心中，如今只有我一个。”  
他们再度拥吻到一起，埼玉继续开拓着，直到那紧窄的穴道能够容纳三根手指同时进出。在弟子的央求之下，埼玉扶住他的腰部，视线停留在两条引人遐思的人鱼线，将洞口对准阴茎然后缓慢地按了下去。  
“好喜欢、好喜欢老师……哈啊……”杰诺斯扭动腰肢，艰难地将肉棒吞得更深。促狭的甬道被龟头一寸寸顶开，如同一朵花层层绽放，直至深入那不可言说的尽头。杰诺斯一定在忍耐着痛苦，因为水面随他的战栗而掀起阵阵波纹，那张俊朗的脸上浮起红晕，晶莹的泪在眼眶打转，口中“老师、老师”的呼唤伴着细碎的呻吟，瑰丽旖旎犹如幻梦一场。  
杰诺斯总是这样，埼玉想，这个家伙对自己的魅力没有丝毫自知之明。无论走到何处，他英俊的面孔往往成为人群的焦点，不知多少骑士公主对他秋波暗送、芳心暗许，可那双金色的眼眸永远只注视着一个人。  
或许当埼玉的心第一次因此而刺痛时，他便已经爱上了他。无可救药地。  
埼玉将杰诺斯拉得更近，一只手托住弟子浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，另一只则安慰地在其脊背轻抚。随着抽插变得更加猛烈，水流的阻力令杰诺斯产生了一阵漂浮般的眩晕，仿佛风暴中的一叶孤舟。他抓住埼玉的肩，一边说着“还不够”，一边愈发卖力地上下运动。快感如潮水般涌来，身体的每一寸都无比酥麻，一瞬间他产生了两人都将融于水中的错觉。这或许是人类最原始的恐惧，也是最原始的渴望。  
想要就这样和老师融为一体。永远。永远……  
杰诺斯的甬道柔韧而温热，贪婪地将埼玉包裹着、吞吐着，一次比一次更加紧致。他知道，杰诺斯就要到极限了——而他自己也一样。伴随着“要去了”的呻吟，杰诺斯忽然绞紧，前端也泌出了白色的琼浆。他大口喘息着倒在埼玉怀中，身体不住颤抖着，被扶起时还因为在水中沉浮太久而有些站立不稳。“老师明明还没有射出来。”杰诺斯握住那仍旧硬挺的柱身，望向他的视线中闪着狡黠的光。  
“还是说——您想到床上继续？”

3  
杰诺斯从腰包中拿出了一瓶润滑油；看来他对此早有准备。永生者总是如此精力充沛，刚刚高潮过一次的杰诺斯，又拉着老师陷入了床笫的温柔乡。  
埼玉抚摸着弟子线条分明的矫健腿部，探至花径的入口处，不紧不慢地用手涂开润滑油。而食髓知味的杰诺斯早已饥渴难耐，扶住老师的性器直接插入了张开的双腿之间。这一次，埼玉毫不迟疑地顶到了后庭的最深处，引得杰诺斯浪叫连连。他俯下身一边亲吻一边抽插着，用唇瓣封住那诱人的呻吟，让身下之人只能发出细碎的呜咽。  
“唔……唔……老师……好棒……”  
上下两张小嘴都被填满，每一次抽插都是那样有力，让杰诺斯产生几乎被贯穿之感。他扭动腰臀迎合着老师的进出，两腿不知廉耻地在埼玉背上交叠，任由自己全身心沉浸在情欲之中。无需思考任何事，只需把自己的身体、自己的一切，全部交给他就好……  
“老师……不、那里不行！”被埼玉的手指触及乳尖之时，杰诺斯扭动得更剧烈了，肉壁也跟着收紧。埼玉得知那是杰诺斯的敏感点之后，愈加肆意地玩弄着，欣赏着弟子尽力挣扎而又欲罢不能的媚态。“真可恶……老师……哈……”仿佛赌气一般，杰诺斯打了个响指，房间内的灯火应声熄灭——他毕竟是名术士，操纵火焰是他的长项。但这小小的恶作剧，换来的只是埼玉更为猛烈的攻势。  
他们彼此交缠，直到杰诺斯不知第多少次攀上巅峰，直到埼玉用精液填满那张不停吮吸的小嘴，直到电流涌过般的快意传遍他们全身。  
暴风平息之时，猎魔人与术士在柔软的床榻上紧紧相拥，不愿放过哪怕最后一丝温存。窗帘的缝隙间洒下朦胧的月光，为杰诺斯的脸庞染上一丝不同往日的柔美。  
在这群狼嗥叫、角鸮啼鸣的漫漫长夜，他们拥有彼此。

4  
宴饮结束、曲终人散，但杰诺斯和King知道，他们的故事时间才刚刚开始。  
恩希尔·恩瑞斯大帝在对抗狂猎的战争中牺牲以后，杰诺斯作为他唯一的继承人，被推上了尼弗迦德的王座。而King作为与他相识最久的人之一，深知这顶王冠、乃至整个王宫，对渴望自由的杰诺斯而言都不过是沉重的枷锁。因此他时常打着采风的旗号来到尼弗迦德皇宫，听杰诺斯讲述那些他与埼玉的历险、那些稗官野史和没头没尾的传说。杰诺斯似乎乐此不疲，一方面因为他原本就是个话匣子，一方面也是因为统治者的生活实在太过无趣——政治是给那些老谋深算的狐狸们准备的，而非他这样一个二十出头的青年人。只可惜这是他无法推卸的责任。  
“所以——”杰诺斯斜倚在王座上，“坊间有关于老师的消息吗？”  
King无奈地摇了摇头。“很抱歉。我游历各国、四处打听，但一无所获。”杰诺斯的情报也不容乐观——他依旧每天清晨放飞一只携带魔法的雨燕，让它飞遍世界的每个角落，黄昏时再飞回他身边。可惜它从未带回任何蛛丝马迹。  
这是狂猎之王波罗斯被击败的第五个月，也是埼玉自白霜中消失的第五个月。  
杰诺斯兀自笑了起来，而King问他原因为何。“我回想起，”杰诺斯饮下一口蜂蜜酒，“过去你总会身陷险境，但每次都有老师出马解围。也许我应该把你喂给史凯利格群岛进贡的深海大章鱼，这样老师说不定就会冲出来救你了。”  
“我突然有了灵感，”King拿起琉特琴，“基于你刚刚讲的那些。也许我可以将它谱成一首叙事诗……不，一首情歌。”  
吟游诗人弹起琴弦，旋律似娓娓道来，又如疾风骤雨。若问听者何故流泪——是因为故事已经唱到了最后一个诗节，而故事中的人却不甘心其就此结束。  
有一种可能是，波罗斯的死导致了暂时的时空扭曲，因此老师有可能被传送到了任何一个世界的任何一个时间点，其中也包括未来，所以才会像人间蒸发一样杳无音信。而他会一直等待下去，等到十年之后，或者等他感到厌倦的时候，就把王位交予值得托付之人，然后亲自踏上寻找埼玉的旅途。  
被命运绑定的两人终将相遇，他们的故事仍未完结。  
杰诺斯将King和自己的酒杯重新斟满。  
“再为我唱一遍那首歌吧。最后一次。”

The "fairer sex" they often call it  
人们常称其为“更公正的性别”  
But her love's as unfair as a crook  
但她的爱却毫无公正  
It steals all my reason  
将我的理智窃取殆尽  
Commits every treason  
令我逻辑尽失，犯下罪恶滔天  
Of logic with naught but a look  
只需惊鸿一瞥  
A storm raging on the horizon  
一场风暴肆虐地平线  
Of longing, and heartache,and lust  
那渴想、心痛与欲望之风暴  
She's always bad news  
她是常伴的厄运  
It's always lose-lose  
是双输的零和博弈  
So, tell me, love, tell me, love. How is that just  
那么告诉我，吾爱，告诉我，这一切何其不公  
But the story is this  
可故事便是如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧  
Her sweet kiss  
她甜美的吻  
But the story is this  
可故事如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧  
Her current is pulling you closer  
她的洪流将你拉近  
A charge in the hot, humid night  
犹如潮热寅夜中的一道闪电  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning:  
破晓时分，赤红的天际发出警告：  
You fool, better stay out of sight  
汝等愚者，最好消失无踪  
I'm weak, my love, and I am wanting  
我何等弱小，吾爱，又是何等愚钝  
If this is path I must trudge  
若这是我必须跋涉之途  
I'll welcome my sentence  
我将欣然面对你的宣判  
Give to you my penance  
甘愿为你而苦苦追寻  
Garroter, jury and judge  
我的绞刑者、陪审团与审判官  
But the story is this  
可故事便是如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧  
Her sweet kiss, ohh  
她甜蜜的吻啊  
But the story is this  
可故事如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss. Oh  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧  
But the story is this  
可故事如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧  
Her sweet kiss, ohh  
她甜蜜的吻啊  
But the story is this  
可故事如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss. Oh  
她甜美的吻无坚不摧  
The story is this  
故事如此  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
她甜蜜的吻无坚不摧

The end?


End file.
